PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of this proposal is to secure funds to support training and career development for Dr. Doris Molina- Henry as a new independent investigator through the Research Supplements to Promote Diversity in Health- Related Research Program (PA 18-586). This application seeks funding through an administrative research supplement to the Wake Forest Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC: P30 AG049638-02; PI: Dr. Suzanne Craft). The proposed request is intended to provide resources and training to support the career development of Dr. Molina-Henry, an early-stage investigator. Dr. Molina-Henry will be provided with intensive training through her involvement in ongoing ADRC activities and through the conduct of an independent study focused on biomarker discovery in the Clinical Core cohort, which will complement the aims of the parent grant. The overall goal of the training plan will be to expand Dr. Molina-Henry?s basic science training into fields critical to translational science in aging and Alzheimer?s disease (AD) research. The focus of her career development training program will include 1) clinical trial conduct and cognitive assessment, 2) human brain imaging, 3) biomarker discovery, and 4) biostatistics. These skills will enhance her ability to conduct exploratory research in the area of biomarker discovery. The proposed independent exploratory study will investigate vascular biomarkers linked to AD by leveraging rich ADRC data resources and examining relationships between biomarkers and other available specimen data, peripheral markers of vascular and metabolic health and cognition. Furthermore, biomarker data will also be related to brain imaging outcomes. Successful accomplishment of the activities proposed in this Diversity Supplement will allow Dr. Molina-Henry to gain valuable training and experience in performing, analyzing and interpreting molecular biomarker assays, analysis and interpretation of a variety of neuroimaging applications, development and execution of clinical trial research, as well as the statistical tools to accurately analyze clinical trial data.